Lust Before Love
by Ticky.Tragity
Summary: Marik is in a bad relationship, yet he meets someone else that he's more physically attracted. What happenes after a night that she doesn't remember? I'm bad a summarys read and review let me know if you can think of a better summary please
1. Chapter 1

Hey you all.

Geez its been forever since I wrote a fanfic... lets see last time I wrote one I was 15 and now i'm 17? going to be 18 in just 3 months. Wow I cannot believe I'm still into this as much as I am. I don't own anything except for the characters i made.

The tittle pretty much says it all.

Marik's in a bad relationship but he meets someone else who he's more physically attracted to. She's the same but what happens after a night that she doesnt remember? I suck at summarys but hey your choice if you click on the link.

* * *

Lust before love… except after

That night…

"Will you dance with me?" it seemed like a harmless question. But what was I doing? Why in the world was I asking him of all people to dance?

Of course he simply looked at me and gave me that heartless stare. But I noticed his violet eyes glide away from me and over my shoulder. There she was again dancing with another man, I don't know why she would want someone other than this one standing right in front of me. "Marik...try to forget about her for once." I spoke right away his eyes met mine again.

I was expecting a big letdown, I wanted him to say no…But…

"Only if you agree to let me take you home." A slight smile appeared on his face. It toke me a minute to understand what he was saying. At first I didn't regret this. I was getting exactly what I wanted from him. Finally his attention on me.

I smiled and he toke that as my answer. Now, words were about to come out of my mouth but he grabbed me and pulled me so close and right away we started moving. I'll never forget that moment, I closed my eyes and just let everything take me away. It was my favorite song, Seventeen Forever by Metro Station. That was the beginning…

* * *

"Wake up sweetheart." I woke up to the sound of my dad's voice. I looked around, I was in my living room. I looked over by the giant sliding door that was made out of glass, I saw the reflection of me. My hair was messy and I was wearing a skirt and a tank top. Not something I wanted to be caught in at my dad's house.

I looked around and saw my dad had slid the door open. He walked in and over to me, right away I stood up. Today he wore a nice tuxedo, his hair was cut and his face was clean and shaven as he always is. One thing I hate about my dad, he has the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. No wonder why mom fell in love with him. Somehow though I ended up with light gray eyes, some tell me it's like staring into clear water. I don't know if that's considered a compliment or not.

My dad kissed my forehead, "Long night I see. Glad you had fun."

I yawned, I looked down and saw my cell phone the time was 2 in the afternoon. "Dad…why didn't you wake me earlier?" I asked

"You needed sleep, have you called your brother yet?"

I shook my head no, I hated calling my brother more than anything. "Where are you going?"

My dad turned around and faced a mirror and tried to straighten his tie, "Another dinner party love. I'll be back in a couple of days. Behave and don't miss school. Call your brother and ask him what time does he plan on coming home. Call me tonight around 10, you can tell me about that boy that dropped you off."

I fell down, dropped me off? What happened last night? What time exactly did I get home? My heart instantly started racing everything became blurry. There's no way he actually gave me a ride. I thought that was a dream.

"Yeah…ok thanks dad. I'll see you later." I grabbed my phone and my backpack and left the room. I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. But there I found two surprises. One my television was on. Two I found none other than Touzouko Bakura lying on my bed. He didn't say anything, he never does, he just saw me and went back to the movie he was watching.

"How long have you been here?" I asked setting down my stuff and sat on my bed next to him.

He didn't pay attention, there was too much blood and gore going on in the movie for him to turn his attention to me. This was the perfect time to tell him any bad news. He wouldn't care for one and he won't over react when he's like this. So… I better take advantage now.

"Marik gave me a ride home. I don't know exactly what time he did, but hey he was nice." I spilled it out, not sure if I spoke to fast to be understood.

"Eh." Bakura never took his eyes off the screen. To be honest, I think I have really bad timing. At that moment he sneezed. Then he paused the move and grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him. "You know, I couldn't exactly hear you over the chainsaw. It sounded like you said Marik gave you a ride home."

I was now on my back staring straight up at him, Maybe I should've waited to tell him. "Yeah…" I somehow got that out.

"What happened?" he asked, I couldn't tell if he was interested and just wanted to know or if he was really angry.

I didn't really get much of a chance to talk. He looked over and saw my cell phone had been buzzing, I had a new text. He picked it up and read it. Then rolled his eyes stuffed it in his pocket and grabbed my hand. I realized that this was something that had to be continued later. We both stood up and he pulled me right behind him out of my room.

I wonder what exactly ticked him off…


	2. Our Little Secret

Chapter 2. "Our Little Secret."

Sorry it toke me forever but I couldn't think of where to go next. I left my self just way too open for possiblities. But anyways... I don't think I'm doing a good job, review and let me know.

In this chapter You learn the man characters name.

:D

I think I might have to change the rating to M it's getting kind of sexy. Which is awesome. I hate summarys, i cant write one to save my life.

* * *

I looked down at my wrist, wow Bakura must've squeezed harder than what I thought there's a mark. "Where are we going?" I asked as we kept walking, I realized we were getting closer to the mall. I turned to look at Bakura. His mood didn't' seem to lighten up. Great a bad day at the mall, that's what he needs. Is he losing it?

We walked through the mall once before making our way to the food court, once there Bakura picked out his favorite table the one that was farthest in the back. I sat down in a chair facing him. I waited a few minutes of watching him send a few more texts. I have the feeling that I won't get my phone back for a while.

"Soo…Are you hungry? I think I have my mom's credit card still I could buy you something." I offered, I don't like being around him when he's quiet it's scary.

Bakura looked up at me and handed me the phone, "No. I had pizza while I was waiting for you."

It got quiet again, he just stared off into space. I guess this is usually our weekend, sit and do nothing. I looked around and watched a few people walk by, but then something caught my eye. A girl sat down at a table with a guy kissing her neck. I quickly turned and looked at Bakura.

Bakura noticed it too but instead of turning away he stared, "I can't believe that, that is your cousin. You both are completely different people." he must've gotten her attention because he gave her the finger. "I almost feel bad for Marik, Nikki and Marik are still dating right?" Bakura asked.

I shrugged, "I saw Nikki at the party but as always she was all over some guy. I think so cause Marik looked ready to kill." Sometimes I can't believe that me and Nikki are cousins either, she's a slut.

"And you're just as bad, sneaking off with your cousin's boyfriend." He stuck his tongue out at me, Oh so he's not pissed off after all.

I threw my phone at him, "Oh so you weren't mad? Then why are we here?"

I head a girl laugh that sounded very familiar to me, I looked across the hall and saw Mai walk into a shop. Oh yeah, I forgot this is also the same table that's closest to Mai's favorite store. Also right behind her were here two best friends, Marik and Malik. I turned around and looked down, Great….

Bakura poked my arm, I didn't want to look up at him. For some reason when it came to Mai he hated following her into that store so he makes me do it. "No." I told him, but of course that didn't stop he kept poking me. "Damn it Kura, fine I'll talk to her again but you're coming with me." We both got up and walked into the store.

I walked in and looked around, there was an awful smell in the air, some perfume that appealed to others but was disgusting to me. As if the smell wasn't bad enough, I could barely see, the lights were very low almost as if it were just candle lighting. I pretended to look at the clothes that were on display while I tried to figure out where Mai went to. Bakura stood at my side like always looking around, he hated this store. I turned to glance over my shoulder and saw Malik standing by the entrance to the dressing rooms. Mai must've walked in there. "Be right back." I told Bakura grabbing a couple of shirts. Might as well try to catch her away from Bakura.

* * *

The strangest thing happened when I walked past Malik, he gave me a smile. I don't talk to Malik, well sometimes I say hi when I'm at Bakura's and Malik's there. I ignored it and just kept walking. The lighting in the dressing rooms were no better than in the store. I looked down a small hallway and saw Mai opening a curtain, she must be coming out. "Hey ma…"

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was inside one of the dressing rooms with the door closed. I tried to talk but then I realized there was a hand covering my mouth. Finally the hand let go and someone turned me around. "…Marik?" I was so confused.

He smiled and toke a step back from me, probably giving me space so I don't freak out and kick him or something. I had to take a deep breath but that didn't stop my heart from pumping faster than usual. For some reason, I felt like I shouldn't be surprised, like this wasn't anything new.

"Thought you would've stayed sleep all day, you should've called or something I would've picked you up." He looked at me debating if it was safe to speak. I think he couldn't make up his mind.

"I'll keep that in mind next time. Oh thanks for the ride." I smiled then turned to leave but stopped. Why did he drag me in here?

The step between us seemed to have gotten smaller, "I should be the one say thank you."

I couldn't help but to stare at him, he was gorgeous. "You're welcome." I never thought my first full conversation with him would be in a dressing room. I doubt I'm in here just because he wanted to say thank you. But then again….I don't know how thrilled Bakura would be if Marik came up to us in the store.

His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. What the hell is going on? My heart began racing by this point. For some reason I didn't even try to fight against him, this didn't feel like anything new. I wasn't nervous, I was perfecting fine, I was happy being this close to him. "Aaliyah,"

I smiled bigger when he said my name, I never really liked my name but I loved it when he said it. A few moments passed before I realized he was waiting to see if I'd passed out or something, "Hm?" I answered.

Now I could feel his breath on the side of my neck, "Stay with me again tonight"

Again? Wait again? I thought about the previous night but a huge blank came up. I couldn't remember what happened after we danced. I thought harder and harder but nothing, I could've sworn he toke me home right after…didn't he? What happened last night?

My mind kept racing with questions and I kept trying to remember what happened after the dance. I didn't feel scared not before this. I started to shake, this wasn't something that was supposed to happen.

I was already nervous enough, but he found away to make me even more nervous. He kissed me from my cheek down to my neck. I tried to back away but I backed up against a wall. I felt his fingers entangle in the spaces between mine. I looked at him and found him staring into my eyes. "Relax." He said after realizing I was nervous.

I tried to make sense of this, I could've sworn he was supposed to be dating my cousin Nikki. Or did they break up? Marik's lips touched mine and I stopped caring about anything else. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I can't believe this is happening, I have to be dreaming. Things were getting a little too heated, but I don't think we stopped until Mai walked in calling my name trying to find me. I forgot why I came in here in the first place.

* * *

I walked out first, I let my hair down just to cover up a few marks on my neck. Bakura looked at me beyond confused, he was always telling me that he thought I looked better with my hair down. Malik smiled at me again before he turned to walk away. Marik whispered something in my ear before walking off to catch up with his brother. I turned around and realized Mai was giggling and Bakura looked more annoyed than usual.

"I thought you said nothing happened." Bakura said when the three of us walked into his bedroom.

Mai looked at me in confusion, "Ally, are you in a thing with Marik?" Mai was so excited to talk about this for some reason.

"What did he say when he left?" Bakura asked a little curious.

I smiled and thought about it, "He said…he said it was our little secret."

* * *

Here's a continuation for Chapter 2.

* * *

I was starting to feel like I was being interrogated. Wait I take that back, this was an interrogation, and the questions seemed to never have an end to them. I sat on a chair in the corner of Bakura's bedroom while Bakura and Mai both stood there and kept asking me questions. My brain began to hurt just trying to comprehend their questions.

"What kind of secret is it?" Mai asked almost ready to explode, or so it looked like she was going to explode. Out of her and Bakura I believe she's asked the most questions. But then again considering that she's supposed to be Marik's best friend so I don't blame her questioning everything.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Aaliyah you said nothing happened last night. Now you're saying you don't remember. Which is it?" Bakura seemed to be getting annoyed with my slipping memory.

"I don't know you guys. I just don't know!" I yelled, I got to the point to where I couldn't take it anymore and I guess to explain it shortly, I exploded.

"Kura? Big brother I heard yelling." I turned to see Bakura's sister Amane. She looked over the three of us and looked completely confused. "What are you doing?" She asked walking over to join the circle.

"Ally here is secretly dating my best friend when he's supposed to be dating her cousin Nikki." Mai answered as casual as possible. Yeah thanks Mai. I didn't say a word I just stared at her and then groaned, He's still dating me cousin. Great that just horrible, what was he thinking? I know my cousin is an awful little heartless no good two timing slut but he could've at least dumped her first. "Ally? Snap out of it." I heard Mai say but I couldn't respond.

"Aaliyah? Kura is she ok? Aaliyah!?" Amane was in my face snapping her fingers and clapping trying to get my attention. It was then when I realized the girl was on wearing a towel. Had I yelled that loud earlier that she heard me while she was taking a shower?

"State of shock, she'll come around when she's ready to face reality. Or until she realizes that it's almost time for dinner." Bakura said looking at a digital clock sitting on a table next to his bed. "Amane in the mean time get dressed, we have a party to get ready for."

"Ok…poor Aaliyah." Amane snapped a couple more times to get my attention but it didn't work. Soon she was up and out of the room within a flash. I'm not even sure if I'm breathing.

"Aaliyah?" I heard a new voice, this time it was the other Bakura sibling, it was Ryou. "What did you do Bakura? How long as she been like this?" Ryou panicked. Ryou would be the one to worry about me. He's my other best friend, the friend that cares to much so you try not to go around all the time. He was still my best friend. Amane too, but I hardly see her since she's enrolled at an all girls school.

"Psh happens all the time at my house. Don't worry I got it." I heard another voice but I couldn't exactly put a face to it. "Boo!"

My heart had to beat at least 15 times faster. I fell out the chair after Malik's face appeared out of nowhere. He scares the hell out of me when he pops out of nowhere like that. It was until then I realized I didn't land on the floor. Malik had caught before I made contact.

"Do you always come in handy?" I asked, Malik only smiled as he let me go. "I have a head rush." I looked over to Ryou who was holding out his hand waiting for me to take it. Before I reached out someone grabbed and pulled me from the side. "Whoa!" I yelled as I was drugged out of the room and into another room.

"Kura!" Amane yelled as Bakura closed the door behind us. "Touzouko what the hell!" Amane yelled at her brother calling him by his first name. "You scared Aaliyah to death look at her she's so pale."

Bakura ignored her as he walked over to her bed and pulled me to sit down next to him. Amane sighed and sat next to us to listen. "I don't care about what happened." Bakura said.

"I know." Why would he care, if I wasn't hurt then it shouldn't matter to him. "So?" I asked.

"I think maybe you should go out with Yami." Bakura couldn't sound any more serious. But I thought he hated Yami.

"Oh you are so funny Kura." Amane said looking at him, "Like that's going to help, that'll drive Marik to want her even more. He hates Yami just as much as you do. I'm surprised you guys haven't started a fan club."

"Little girl, shut up. And how would you know what Marik will go after?" Bakura asked turning his attention to his little sister.

"Considering I'm his ex, I think I would know."

That did it. I quickly stood up and made my way to the door. "You went out with him? When the hell do you have time to? When did you even meet him? I thought you've been at school?" Bakura's questioning started. Good luck Amane.

* * *

Alright so that was Chapter 2 and a continuation for it. And next up is chapter 3 :D

please review. It's taking a long time to write this one... and I really want to know if its good.

: ]


	3. Promises

So In the last chapter Aaliyah and Marik had their moment in the dressing room and then Aaliyah was questioned by Mai and Bakura.

In chapter 3, Malik and Aaliyah go out for a bit so that Malik could talk to her...and also make Marik jealous...

* * *

_end of chapter 2._

"Oh you are so funny Kura." Amane said looking at him, "Like that's going to help, that'll drive Marik to want her even more. He hates Yami just as much as you do. I'm surprised you guys haven't started a fan club."

"Little girl, shut up. And how would you know what Marik will go after?" Bakura asked turning his attention to his little sister.

"Considering I'm his ex, I think I would know."

That did it. I quickly stood up and made my way to the door. "You went out with him? When the hell do you have time to? When did you even meet him? I thought you've been at school?" Bakura's questioning started. Good luck Amane.

* * *

"Hello." I fell to the grounded, damn Malik. "Oops sorry about that." Malik helped me up. "Mind if I take you out for a bit? I promise I'll bring you back, it'd be fun." Malik smiled, he has the brightest smile I've ever seen. Million dollar smile I guess is the best way to describe it. I turned and looked over my shoulder I could hear Amane and Bakura arguing, she was practically screaming at him. "Tell you what, I'll have you back before they get done." Malik said as he turned and walked away.

I wonder what he wants? Probably sick of all the craziness going on. I followed Malik outside and to his car. "Whoa, when did you get the R8?" I asked, I can't believe Malik has the audi R8, wait why do I even know that car? Better yet why am I surprised?

"Mai's favorite car, I keep trying to give it to her as a present but she refuses. I don't drive it unless she's with me. If you think this is cool wait till you see the one I do drive. We could stop by and get if, if you want." Malik smiled as he opened the passenger door for me. I looked at him confused for a minute, why do I know this car? I got in and he closed the door. "Your choice, I promise it's worth it." He said as he got in and started the car.

"You said you'd get me back before they stop arguing." I reminded him, now I'm curious.

Malik laughed, "I don't drive slow cars."

The whole car ride Malik talked about school and his drama class and how they're working on a new play. I began to wonder if he was even paying attention to the road. But he swerved in and out of traffic no problem as he chatted on. I don't even think I said more than two words the whole trip to his house. Malik happened to live in the same area as my dad, that was news to me. My dad's house was huge I never knew people lived around him. But Malik's house had to be a bit bigger than my dad's house. "Guess we'll make this a one stop. I wanted to take you to the mall. But I'm sure you'll like it here better. Come on, you have to meet my sister." Malik said hopping out. I followed him the massive garage and into his home. We were standing in a kitchen, and I felt tiny. Everything was spaced out and so huge. "Want a snack or something? I can make you a smoothie." Malik smile seemed to get brighter.

"Oh no you don't I just finished cleaning your mess earlier. Hello Aaliyah I hope Malik didn't scare you." Ishizu walked into the kitchen and gave me a hug. She works with my dad, they're business partners. "I'm surprised you finally decided to come over. You know you and your family are welcomed here."

"Hey don't tell her that then we'll never get rid of Nikki." Malik complained, surprise he doesn't like my cousin either. "I promised to make it quick, aw I guess I can't show you around."

"Promised to make what quick." For I don't know how many times I froze up again. Marik walked in, he had his shirt off. I quickly looked at something else in the room I would've stared. "Hey I didn't know you were coming over." He smiled and I could feel my heart begin to pick up speed.

"She's out with me for the day. Come on Aaliyah, we have to go." Malik said as he reached for a set of keys sitting on the counter top. He turned to me and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I could feel my face turn red.

"Malik stop it, I work for her dad!" Ishizu warned.

I couldn't help but to smile at what she just said. "Aaliyah doesn't mind she knows I'm not a threat. Right?" Malik looked at me. I nodded to give him an answer. "See! Later, I'll be back later tonight. I have a party to go to with my Aaliyah." What the hell? Before I could say anything Malik and I both were gone and were already inside the garage. Malik of course was laughing for some strange reason. "Did you see Marik's face? So defensive, it was priceless. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I was only joking and just trying to stir up Marik, he's been practically dead all day. Can you believe he didn't want to fight with me this morning? I thought he was sick." Malik said then noticed I was beyond confusion. "I guess I shouldn't have gone that far. Hey want to drive?" He asked throwing his keys at me. "It's that one." He pointed behind me.

I turned around to see a car that was way off to the side. It was beautiful metallic black color and instantly I fell in love with it. "You drive a Reventon?" I asked as I turned back to look at him.

"A Reventon roadster, yeah isn't she awesome. I told you it was worth it. Come on you're driving." He said opening the driver door.

I loved this car so much I wasn't exactly ready to go straight to Bakura's house. Malik said it was ok for us to take a longer route back. "Since we're taking a longer way, guess I can talk to you after all. Aaliyah, look my brother he's a good guy. Well he's not innocent but he's not a bad person." Malik seemed serious.

I didn't take my eyes off the road, "Look whatever was wrong with your brother I'm not going to hold it against him. He's with my cousin, and I know that. It's not like I expected anything."

"You're such a nice girl, but I don't care if he's with your cousin and seeing you. I'd rather he be with you, no offense but Nikki isn't the most trustworthy girl. I know it hurts him knowing she's out with his friends or with other guys all the time. Besides it's obvious he likes you more. But I wanted to tell you just give him a chance. Don't go out with Yami, he's not right for you." I wasn't sure how to take what Malik was saying.

I didn't reply to Malik at all until we were back in front of Bakura's house. I saw several other cars parked on the side of the road. I'm guessing we're few minutes late for the party. "Malik, I'm not sure…I don't think I'm your brothers type."

Malik laughed, "Alright, I'll prove it to you. Hey will you be my designated driver? I may not stay sober. But I promise I'll prove you're Marik's type before I'm drunk." Malik said as we walked inside. I couldn't but help to smile. He's kind of funny.

* * *

I'm actually thinking about changing the rating to M. Anyways what's going to happen to Aaliyah when Nikki finds out? Will her cousin care? When the hell will i introduce Nikki? I have no idea! I'm trying the best I can.

Oh and Malik's car the Lamborghini Reventon Roadster is my dream car! I think it's a beautiful car it's amazingly beautiful. I'm a girl who likes to go fast and look good and that's deffently what that car does for a person.

The Audi R8 is a cute car too but it's more of a chick car. That's why I have Malik drive it only when Mai is around. Mai is a girl and she likes girly things so hey it works out. But also that car is fast. Besides I own an audi TT which is a bit of a downgrade but still the R8 is a good car.

read and review!

:D


	4. Party

So in chapter 4 I finally bring in Nikki! Also Malik keeps his promise of showing his brother cares. but what'll happen later??

* * *

_End of Chapter 3_

I didn't reply to Malik at all until we were back in front of Bakura's house. I saw several other cars parked on the side of the road. I'm guessing we're few minutes late for the party. "Malik, I'm not sure…I don't think I'm your brothers type."

Malik laughed, "Alright, I'll prove it to you. Hey will you be my designated driver? I may not stay sober. But I promise I'll prove you're Marik's type before I'm drunk." Malik said as we walked inside. I couldn't but help to smile. He's kind of funny.

* * *

"Aaliyah!" Bakura was right next to me as soon as we walked in. How did he get through the crowd of people that fast?

"Don't worry she was with me Bakura. Hey where's Mai?" Malik asked noticing Mai wasn't with Bakura. Of course Bakura looked down and that gave Malik his answer. "I'll talk to her." Malik said then he disappeared into the crowd.

"Can we please get wasted?" Bakura asked looking at me. I'm completely straight edge, I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"Considering we have school tomorrow, no thanks but you go right ahead. I have your back in case you do something stupid. I'm going to find the other sober people." I said, obviously Bakura wasn't going to let me be alone. We walked into his bed room to find everyone he hated.

"Ally sweetie." Mai jumped up and hugged me, more like tried to crush me. Mai completely ignored Bakura, she quickly pulled me down to the ground to sit next to her. On the other side of me was Yami. Malik, Yugi, Tea, and Ryou were also in the room. "Honey we were just talking about you." Mai smiled as she pushed me to be closer to Yami. I looked at Malik and he smiled.

"Aaliyah how come we never see you at school?" Tea asked, I shivered, I hated the sound of her voice. It was so annoying.

"She's usually hanging out with me. Most of the time we leave at lunch to go to her dad's office." Bakura answered I turned around to see him sitting behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed a bit hard.

"Oh! Uhm yeah uh huh we leave at lunch. But uh if Mai goes back to school…" I started to say but Bakura squeezed a bit tighter. "If Mai goes back we'll be around more, or we might just take her with us. My dad's office is very interesting. Always learn something or someone new. Like that cute French girl, Bakura what was her name? You took her out and hung out with her so I'd imagine you'd remember." I almost wanted to die of laughter. Bakura let go of my shoulder, and I noticed Mai give him a very dirty look. That should keep her attention on him.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Bakura whispered in my ear, I smiled.

"Yeah set me up with Yami and that's your punishment. How dare you get Mai to do you dirty work." I whispered back. Then I turned to look at everyone else, "So I'm going to go find Amane. It's her party might as well say hi." I said quickly standing up and walking out.

* * *

I quickly ran into Amane's bedroom before Bakura could follow me. But then again Mai wasn't going to let him out of her sight now. "What the…" I said as I saw a couple making out, it made me sick. There're not even a couple. Once they realized I was in the room they stopped and I recognized the two. One was Seto Kaiba, and the other I hate more than words can express. Kaiba left the room after he realized it was me standing in here. The girl on the other hand simply stood up and rearranged her skirt and shirt. She was the same age as me, even worse she looked exactly like me. Her hair was black like mine except she always had it down and I always had a pony tail. Her eyes on the other hand were a breathtaking light blue color like the sky and mine were a light gray like clear water. She was extremely gorgeous, and everyone loved her looks. The sad thing about her beauty was like any other story, she was beautiful but also had the nasty attitude that came with it. I should know best, since she is my cousin. She had every guy that met her eating out of the palm of her hand. Sometimes I hate just looking at her, I'm told we look alike. I don't think so, I'm not that pretty. "Hello Aaliyah." Nikki said, "Isn't it just like you to ruin things?" She folded her arms and glared at me.

"Oh go be a slut somewhere else please." I said moving aside so that she could get through the door. She didn't say another word but simply gave me the middle finger as she walked by. I groaned as I went to go sit on the bed. I hope she doesn't try to sleep with every guy here.

"You look stressed." I looked up to see Yami had walked in. I must've been spacing to not notice him walking in. "Want to talk about it?" He asked as he sat next to me.

I wonder why the hell he even came in here. Better yet how the hell did he know I was in here. "No I'm fine. Having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. But I think Yugi and I are going to leave soon."

"Aw, well as long as you had fun that's all that matters." I smiled.

"Yeah, so tomorrow do you think you might be able to get away from your friends and hang out with me?"

Great, "I'll try. Oh hey speaking of friends, I have to go friend Bakura. So I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I got up and walked out the room. Yuck, I'd rather pass.

* * *

I walked into the living room and of course found my cousin sitting on the couch making out with Tristan. I wanted to laugh so bad at Tristan but Malik popped up again out of nowhere and scared the hell out of me. "Whoa! Give someone a warning!" I yelled at him, he really needs to announce when he's going to pop up.

"Sorry." Malik smiled, he must really love doing that. "You're not much of a party girl are you?" He asked. I shook my head no. In fact if I didn't have to drive him home, I'd be at home. "Good, help me out will you? I can't see straight." Malik put his arm around my shoulders. I lead the way back to Amane's room. Once inside we both fell on the floor. For some reason I thought it was funny so I laughed. But Malik wasn't laughing with me he only gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked as I stopped laughing and started giggling. I couldn't stop, I have no idea what's so funny but hey it's funny. "You don't like my laugh or something?"

Malik laid on his back, "No actually I really like your laugh. I can see why Bakura likes hanging out with you so much. Your laugh is kind of cute."

"Not as cute as your smile." I blurted out, where the hell did that come from? "You have an amazing smile Malik. What's your secret? Dentist making house calls?" I asked.

Malik laughed at my joke, hey I can make someone laugh other besides Bakura. That's a first for me. "You're silly Aaliyah, but I like that. Actually I like you."

I smiled, "I like you too Malik, but don't tell me your already drunk."

"Yeah, I'm a lightweight. So from now on until whenever it's your job to help me. Unless you have a problem with that." He moved and used my leg as a pillow. "You're a comfy pillow Aaliyah." I didn't feel the least bit awkward with Malik this close to me. I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair. Whoa, it's like silk, just so soft and smooth. I twisted his hair between my fingers and they just slipped right through. I could feel Malik laughing, his throat was right on my leg. "I love being a dog. If you promise to do this all the time, you can put a collar on me and call me your puppy." I was going to stop but he grabbed my hand and sat up. "Stay still." He whispered moving closer to my face. Now I felt uncomfortable. I tried to move away but he only moved closer, so I just sat still until he was only a couple of inches away from my face. "I promised I'd prove to you that you're my brothers type. Don't act surprised or afraid trust me. Ready for your first acting scene?" What the hell is he talking about? "You don't have much time, 3, 2, 1." Not a second later Bakura and Malik both walked in the room. Malik slowly pulled away from my face and turned to face his brother. "Hey about time." Malik said.

"Aaliyah?" Bakura asked looking beyond confused at me and Malik.

"We thought you were with Yami." Marik spoke for Bakura. "See told you she was safe Bakura, you're paranoid."

Malik quickly stood up and helped me up, for a drunk person he sure as hell as great balance. "Bakura were you worried?" I asked turning to face him.

Bakura ignored my question, "Now that I found you. Thank a whole lot for your earlier comment. I couldn't get away from Mai. I had to get Marik to help."

"Well now that my job is done, time for you keep your deal." Malik said handing me his keys. "Come on I want a few more drinks before we leave."

"I thought you were a lightweight?" I asked.

Marik laughed, I love his laugh, "Malik is not a lightweight."

"Come on Aaliyah before all the good drinks are gone." Malik said as he grabbed my hand and ran out the room. How strange.

* * *

_I opened my eyes, It was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. But I was laying on something soft, very soft. Where am I? Was I still at the party? Nothing came to mind of me leaving, so I must be. I felt a hand touch mine, but I wasn't scared or the tiniest bit nervous. I sat up still holding onto the hand that found mine. I could feel someone's warm breath on the side of my neck. "Aaliyah." I shivered, it was Marik. But where were we? Part of me didn't want to know the answer._

_"Yeah?" I answered and waited for him to say something else. Instead he kissed me on my neck. I couldn't help but to smile as he continued to kiss from my neck up to my lower ear._

_"Stay with me tonight." My heart beat picked up speed as he whispered in my ear. "Stay with me tonight, please." I couldn't speak, why does he always make me feel like this? Why do I like it so much? I don't think I had to answer with words. I felt his lips press against mine and I think that was enough of an answer as I allowed him to deepen the kiss. I wish this could last forever. I wish this is how things could be. But I know this is only just a dream. But even so, I wish this dream could be reality._So! There is chapter 4 nice and long. it was 4 pages long so yeah... ugh long long long. ANyways i hope you enjoy

* * *

also read and review.

and hopfully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. : ] I'm on a role!


	5. Secrets never stay secrets

_Chapter 5_. Secrets never stay secrets.

Sometimes I love you just isn't enough.

It's been a while. I'm thinking a couple years a while? Wrote this to the end but funny thing happened. My brother in a desperate attempt to play games upgraded me to windows 7 without saving stuff. yeah sad face right? :'[

* * *

I opened my eyes. It was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. But I was laying on something soft, very soft. Where am I? Was I still at the party? Nothing came to mind of me leaving, so I must be. I felt a hand touch mine, but I wasn't scared or the tiniest bit nervous. I sat up still holding onto that hand that found mine. I could feel someone's warm breath on the side of my neck. "Aaliyah." I shivered, it was Marik. But where were we? Part of me didn't want to know the answer.

"Yeah?" I answered and waited for him to say something else. Instead he kissed me on my neck. I couldn't help but to smile as he continued to kiss my neck up to my lower ear.

"Stay with me tonight." My heart beat picked up speed as he whispered in my ear. "Stay with me tonight, please." I couldn't speak, why does he always make me feel like this? Why do I like it so much? I don't think I had to answer with words. I felt his lips press against mine and I think that was enough of an answer as I allowed him to deepen the kiss. I wish this could last forever. I wish this is how things could be. But I know this is only just a dream. But even so, I wish this dream could be reality.

Words seemed to have disappeared. I want to speak, to tell him I wanted more. He was now kissing on my chest. I then noticed my clothes were missing, I didn't really care. I bit my lip as I felt fingers run down the side of my body. Each touch gave me more chills. I've never felt so terrified but so much excitement at once. "Marik…" I'm not sure how I managed to say his name. He didn't respond, instead an intense tingly sensation toke over my body, I tried to hold back but I moaned from the pleasure of him entering inside me. This can't be reality, but it feels like it. Please don't let this end too soon.

The most annoying beeping noise was loud and obnoxious. My hand searched for the source, my phone was ringing, I answered in a sleepy but angry tone, "What?"

"Why the hell are you not at school?" …Bakura was beyond pissed. "Do not make me come and drag you out of bed myself. Get here, now." The line went dead. Geez why is he so angry?

I got up and found my way to the bathroom. I hardly notice the change from carpet to cold tile. I found the sink and turned the water to cold to splash my face. I rubbed my eyes, my vision cleared up. "…oh no…" I muttered staring at my reflection in the mirror, I was not in my own bathroom. I looked down, a huge black shirt clearly not mine was the only thing I had on. I turned to run out the bathroom, I was the only one in the bedroom. I began to panic, I was in Marik's room. Did I stay here last night?

A knock on the door scared me, I quickly walked over to open the door. "Got your uniform. Mai brought it over last night." Malik stood there with my backpack and clothes. "Hurry, I left gym to get over here to pick you up." He turned and walked away after handing me my things. I didn't waste time to think about the situation I put myself in, obviously I was going to hear about it soon enough.

* * *

"Hey guys." I walked to the table where Ryou and Bakura were seated. Ryou looked up to see me. He quickly looked back down, he was reading a book. I sat down next to Bakura who was picking at his lunch with a pen. I keep telling him to bring his own lunch when he constantly questions the schools'. There was defiantly tension between the three of us.

"So, how was your night?" Ryou asked without glancing up.

Obviously he was directing his question towards me, "I… it was alright." I could feel my cheeks turning red with my lie.

"So did you enjoy running off to fuck your cousins' boyfriend? Or does the roll of mistress a common family trait?" Ryou and I quickly both turned to look at Bakura. I can't believe he just said that, Ryou had a warning look. "You know what, don't bother answering. I honestly couldn't care less." Angrily Bakura stood knocking his lunch on the ground and walked off.

"He's been worried ever since you left our house last night." I already knew how bad Bakura is with expressing emotions, Ryou didn't have to try to cover for Bakura. Ryou sighed as he stood up and walked off opposite direction of his brother.

"Ignore Bakura. Everyone knows how hotheaded he can be. It's just words." Malik said as we walked down the hall to our next class together. "I promise he'll get over it. It's not like my brother is using you or something, Bakura is just over paranoid about stupid rumors." I smiled slightly. Bakura does get a little over protective sometimes. He just has a weird way with showing it. "Anyways, since he ditched do you want to be partners for today's science class? I think Mai is hiding out in the bathrooms or something…. Wow…" Malik stopped all of a sudden, I kept walking. "You've got to be kidding me." That was the first time I noticed a slight anger tone in his voice, I stopped as well once I noticed what caught his attention up ahead. My cousin of course but with Marik for once pushed up against a locker.

I should've known those two were still together. I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually skip over that thought last night. What was I thinking? I continued to walk forward, I wasn't going to let them ruin my day. Malik walked close beside me. I'm guessing it was to get his brother's attention. It must've worked because Malik stopped right in front of the science door, I didn't bother to wait to hear their conversation. I opened the door and walked inside. To my surprise I found Mai sitting in a desk close to a window crying.

"Mai? What? What happened?" I quickly crossed the room and stood in front of her. She looked up at me, even in tears she was extremely beautiful. Of course Mai said nothing to me.

"Mai?" Marik said walking over and sitting next to her. Malik came and stood next to me. Marik pulled Mai closer to him, I couldn't tell from her strange gasps for air if she was crying harder or producing what would be words. "…You're not leaving again are you?" with that her phone rang, quickly she dried her tears before answering and setting it to speaker.

"Mai?" that voice was extremely familiar, "Mai what's all this I hear from Yugi about you with Bakura? Is there something you want to tell me?" It was joey. Mai's face was full of sadness, and I felt a presence behind me. I didn't even have to guess, the heartbreak now showing in her eyes told me who also had walked into the room, Bakura.

The room was oddly cold and the air felt as thick as ever. "Hi love," You could tell that took some effort to force out of her mouth. "Yeah I've been hanging out with him but it's meaningless. It's always me, him and Aaliyah." She lied through her teeth. Surprisingly Joey didn't even notice. He must be as clueless as he leads people on to believe.

"Ally? Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that. Anyways, I really don't like you hanging out with him. I don't like how my friend is saying things different than what you tell me. When are you coming back?"

"I'll be there later this afternoon. I miss you terribly." Mai said, I couldn't believe this. I turned around to see Bakura, he stood there straight faced, but his eyes always said otherwise. He was beyond hurt. I reached out to grab his hand and he pulled away from me, his eyes were fixed on Mai. This should be nothing new to him. Mai continuously leaves for Joey all the time, Bakura should be used to this. He should know that her heart belongs somewhere else. He's only around when she's in the middle of a fight or something… or so that's what it seems

"See you later then. Tell the boys I said hi." The line went dead.

I wish Bakura hadn't picked today to show up in class on time. I wish none of this ever happened. His anger gets the best of him, I hope he doesn't say anything to her. "…So… You're leaving again?" Bakura spoke with pure anger but I could tell he was trying to control it.

Mai cried again, "You don't understand… I never expected this to happen. …But I lov-…"

"I really don't want to hear it. Fine run back to him, but let's end whatever the hell you call us for good it's misleading. Also why don't you take note of this Marik, stay away from Aaliyah." Bakura turned around to walk out but I grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Kura… I'm sorry." I felt horrible. This was affecting me so much, I felt just as guilty as Mai. I'm sure I was even crying which hardly ever happens. More often than not Bakura's my shoulder I'd cry on. I wanted things to be fine between us. I hated seeing him so angry.

"Oh so now you want to come to me? Fuck off." He removed my hand from his shirt. He had snapped. I stood there staring down at my feet and rubbing my left arm with my right hand. A normal reaction I had after I had done something horribly wrong. "No, that's not going to work. I'm done being everyone's abandoned teddy bear. Go find a new best friend cause I'm done." He was gone before I could get a word out.

I felt everyone was staring at me, this was the longest in between moment. No one else had entered the class expect for one. I heard giggling. I looked up to see none other than my cousin, could this be any worse? "Haha, I knew this would just blow up in your face." Her voice was too happy.

"Nikki leave her alone." Malik said.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "So little cousin. You've managed to lose your best friend once and for all. No one to run to anymore." Her voice started to be more serious. "So let me say this now. Keep away from my boyfriend. He's taken." I bit my check from inside. I should've known she'd find out.

I ran out the door. I hated today, this was the worst day ever. I'm pretty sure I walked all the way home. I walked past my dad and straight into my bedroom, climbed in my bed, and buried myself under my blanket. This is the only place that was safe anymore. I cried for hours. I felt heartbroken. I wanted to call Bakura and beg him to come over, but he's right he has feelings too.

* * *

Yeah read and review please.

:]


	6. Betrayl

_Chapter 6_: Betrayl

Making an enemy not the enemy.

Hey. SO I've written a whole lot but problem is I'm not sure if I like it so I'm rewritting and trying to figure out what's going to happen next, but I did write the ending. Yes there's an ending. : ]

* * *

"Sweetheart?" I heard my father's voice. I muttered something I wasn't even sure exactly what I said. "What happened?" He had walked in and sat on my bed.

I uncovered myself and hugged him, "Daddy why did you divorce my mother?" I wanted to distract my mind. I needed to know the truth.

My dad sighed, "I couldn't make her happy, she wanted to be with someone else. It worked out for me, I have you and she has Nikki." My mother had Nikki with her since Nikki's parents had died. "You know what come on a trip with me. Get away for a while, we'll even bring Bakura."

I cried, "He hates me. He said we weren't friends anymore." It sounded like I was ten again. "I don't like this "

"Come on a trip. Relax and when we get back then you can try to get a hold of Touzouko, I'm sure he'll miss you so he'll be more than excited to hear from you. Is there anyone else you want to take with us?" My dad asked. I sighed I know this will only get me into more problems but I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here and try to work things out with my best friend.

"No dad, I love you and I'll see you when you get back." My father kissed my forehead and said his goodbyes and walked out of my room. I sighed as I went back to my safe place and cried myself to sleep. I wish this never happened. I wish this would just blow over .

* * *

Two months had gone by since I had talked to Bakura. I hadn't been in school much, I spent most of my time at home. Malik came over daily to help me with homework and just to get away from all the drama. Something happened at school that he was more than annoyed about but he never told me what exactly. I hadn't heard anything from Bakura or Ryou I began to worry a little bit, but Malik told me they were fine and they were both asking about me all the time.

"Maybe I should call?" I said as I was sitting at a desk in my room. I was supposed to be working on homework. It was hard to concentrate.

"Aaliyah they'll call when they're ready." Malik was sitting on my bed reading over a report that I had wrote. "You should consider returning to class, your spelling is awful." I knew he was only teasing.

I turned back to stare at the endless words in a textbook. I groaned, how can I focus when my best friend and I haven't even talked or anything. My phone began ringing. I answered it to get a strange surprise.

"Can you meet me at the mall?" It was Bakura. His voice sounded serious. "Like now." He didn't sound like he normally would. Must've been important. I told him yes and hung up.

"Mall trip." I said closing my book.

Malik looked at me with a somewhat worried look, "I'll go too I think I need some new shirts or something." I shrugged, he liked looking good no question about that. Together we went to the mall.

I went to the food court and found Bakura sitting in our spot way in the back corner. I happily ran over and hugged him, strange he did not hug me back. I didn't think any more of it as I sat down. "Guess what! I got a car." I wanted to tell him the day it happened but I had a feeling he didn't want to talk to me. Bakura's face for once showed emotion, and concerned for that matter.

"That's great." I could tell he wasn't that interested. "I have some news too. Aaliyah I care about you and I cannot stress this enough, but please do not be offended I moved on." He simply said.

Okay? I smiled, I was sort of happy for him but I know no one will ever take the place of Mai for him. He'll be back to her once she comes back which we all know she will. "With who?" I asked, I couldn't care less it wouldn't last long.

"With me." I blinked, my cousin had walked over and had sat on his lap. "Surprsie." She smiled as she kissed him.

I quickly stood up from reaction. "What the hell! I yelled was this fucking twilight zone? Was this a sick joke? That was the last thing I expected from Bakura of all people. I thought he hated her, how in the world did he become into her? "Bakura what is this? How can you what? How!" I was beyond confused.

" I love her." Bakura simply answered. "When you stopped going to school, I went to talk to her and well I've always liked her." That was news to me.

"You do not! You're delusional! Is this because of Marik?" I asked, they both shook their heads no. I couldn't take it, " I can't deal with this, this is disgusting." I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Malik standing next to me. Wait was this what Malik was hiding from me? "You didn't tell me about this? I trusted you!" I knew it was misdirected anger. But I felt beyond betrayed. This was ridiculous. Insanity at its finest. I stomped off.

"You ok?" I looked to see Marik standing in front of me. I accidentally bumped into him from not paying attention. Without thinking twice I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me. " wait can I pay for this first?" he asked following me, I didn't answer him and I'm guessing he dropped whatever he was holding.

* * *

And now IT gets good. So far I like what I've written, opinions?

Read and Review.


	7. My best friend

_Chapter 7_: My Best Friend.

Best friends till the end

Okay, so I've written this chapter to kind of help understand the relationship between Aaliyah and Bakura. Oh and some clarification, Malik and Marik are twins by the way. Yeah uhmm that'll be later on explained sort of in the next chapter. Sorry it's so short, promise next one will be longer.

* * *

Aggression was the only thing to describe our moment. I wasn't exactly sure how it happened but I somehow ended up straddling Marik on his bed in my bra and underwear. I had a slight headache, the room seemed to be spinning slightly, something wasn't exactly right but I honestly do not care enough to figure out, but I'm pretty sure it was the lack of oxygen in my lungs from us both refusing to let the other breathe. One hand of his was entangled in my hair, the other was pushing down on my back, from the way he held me to the almost violent kiss we were locked in was different from before but I still enjoyed every second of it. I managed to pull away from his lips and started nibbling his neck, he moaned from the pleasure, holding me closer. "Nikki.."

Are you fucking kidding me?! Of all... Nikki is who he thinks of!?

I never in my life had the chance to feel one of Bakura's favorite moments, adrenaline rush. I quickly got up and tried to remember exactly where my clothes were, after only a second of searching I found my sweatshirt and stomped off.

I continued to walk outside to find an even more perfect surprise to add to my day, it was poring down rain. I groaned as I put on my sweatshirt and ran towards home, only to stop half way when realizing my dad wasn't home, I was basically naked from the waist down, and my keys were in my pants on his bedroom floor. "GREAT!" I yelled as I turned and walked in the opposite direction. Where the hell was I going to go in the middle of the night in the nude in the rain? Bakura and that no good excuse of a soul cousin of mine wouldn't want to see me. I was going to go there. I should've went to Malik's room at least I wouldn't have found myself in the rain alone.

45 minutes later I was soaked, my hair was a mess, my legs I was more than positive were almost frozen, and I was almost to the designation I chose to go. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can get clothes. Why didn't dad put in one of those keypads for the garage in case this happens? I was beyond angry with myself. "Aaliyah?" I looked ahead to find two people I wish I hadn't. I pulled the end of my sweatshirt further down.

"Uhm.. hi." I said when Tea and Yami came closer, I wanted to kick myself for ever getting into this situation. "I can't talk right now." I said as I tried to turn to walk off.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Was it the twins or Bakura? Ryou's been looking for you ever since Bakura said you ran off." Tea tried to offer me an umbrella.

I began to grow beyond uncomfortable, I refused her umbrella, "Tell Ryou I'm fine okay." I ran away before she could say another word. I was beginning to regret coming this way, if Ryou was looking for me, I'm sure he would've been at my house waiting for me to go home.

It took me another fifteen minutes but I finally reached the open door I knew would be waiting for me. I walked inside my mothers apartment. It was somewhat quiet, except for the voices of a couple in a conversation. I didn't make it past the entry before I fell on the ground from exhaustion. Please don't let anyone come this way.

"Kura, you hardly ever kiss me. You don't even hold my hand. How am I to know that you care or even want to be with me?" I heard the most annoying familiar voice ever, Nikki. My body tensed up, I hate her even more now.

"Whatever I'm going hom-" Bakura stopped right in front of me. Quickly he dropped to his knees checking to see if I was okay. I was never the athlete type of girl. "What happened?" he was almost whispering. I shook my head as he helped me too my feet.

"Aaliyah? ...oh wow... you look absolutely horrible." Nikki said with a semi worried look on her face.

I pushed Bakura away from me and walked over to push my annoying family member down on her ass. Of course she had a whole lot to say about that, but I ignored her as I stumbled and found my way into what was my old bedroom.

This room was a lot smaller than the one I have now. Nothing occupied it, except for a bed in case I ever wanted to visit my mother. The walls were white, with randomly placed children hand-prints everywhere, Bakura and I did that when we were younger after he moved here from his mothers in England. We've been friends ever since we were in diapers, our mothers are best friends. Whenever Kura got angry about something he'd go stay with her, but he was never gone for too long I think hearing his own accent drove him insane. I sighed as I stripped off my wet clothes, walked over to the closet and opened it. I wasn't so surprised when I found nothing but a blanket inside. I grabbed it and threw it on my bed.

"Can we talk?" Bakura walked in closing the door behind him. I turned to face him, I rolled my eyes as I pointed to my self and my closet. "Yeah... here." He said as he took of his shirt and put it over my head, I stuck my arms through the holes, I was beyond grateful that he was so tall, his shirt as least covered the areas I cared most about. I sneezed, I hope I don't catch a cold. "Bed." he said as we both laid on my bed, he wrapped me in my blanket and pulled me closer to him keeping me warm.

Our friendship was difficult to describe. He was the perfect big brother for me, except we were closer than that. We spent most of our time together, I didn't do anything without him and the same for him. He was the ultimate bestfriend. One I think everyone should have. We are not lovers, never will be. I know how he is when he loved someone, Mai, and that was a complete difference from how he is with me and how he is with her. Bakura was my other half, my soul mate in every way and I loved him but it wasn't romantic. For twenty minutes we enjoyed the silence. It had been too long since I had actually spent time with him. Within that time I completely forgot about everything. "Why did you get so angry earlier? I hope it wasn't cause of jealousy." I looked up at him, we were facing each other.

I smiled at his joke, "Of course not."

"Then why? Thought you'd be happy about me moving on." he sounded more curious now, for a second all I could do was stare at him. His hair was hiding part of his face, but I noticed he wore the same necklace he had refused to take off ever since he met Mai when we were about 8. I think she gave it to him or she liked it, one of the two I know it had something to do with her. I frowned as I reached out and touched it.

"Nikki is only a distraction to keep you from thinking about her otherwise, this would be gone if you truly moved on..." of course it was a touchy subject for him as he moved my hand away and he rolled over unto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "You miss her, don't you?"

He groaned, "I never told her that I loved her." he whispered, I'm sure that wasn't meant for me to hear. "...Get some sleep, you've had an interesting day."

"Oh! I walked all the way here." I said proudly with a huge smile.

That got him out of his deep thoughts as he chuckled, "Oh did you now? Guess you're not as lazy as I thought." I stuck my tongue out at him before closing my eyes to fall asleep. I'm not lazy... okay... maybe just a bit.

* * *

So what do you think?! I liked it. Read and Review please.


	8. Odd

_Chapter 8_: Odd

Things just get slightly odd. This chapter is short, the next one will be longer but I felt it needed a break between the two.

* * *

I woke up alone, well not completely, there was an angry relative of mine standing by my door, Bakura must've forgotten to shut my door when he left. "Can't you find your own boyfriend? Keep your filthy hands off mine!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes, ah yes that voice is not one to wake up to. I groaned as I stood to slam the door in her face, she gasped as she saw I was in Bakura's shirt. A few insults of whore and jealousy related phases came from her mouth. Today I just wasn't in the mood, I slammed my door shut but stood by to hear her stomp away. I smiled to myself, well played Aaliyah. I congratulated myself, I handled that quite well. Hmm... where was Bakura? I thought as it hit me he wasn't here, I'm going to kill him for leaving me alone to deal with this crazy female regardless if he was dating her or if she was my cousin.

I sighed, it got quiet so I figured it was safe to come out of my room. I might as well try to find my best friend and find a way to get home or something. I heard the front door open and turned to see Nikki leaving. Good. but I notice someone leaving with here, I froze as I saw Marik holding open the door for her. Before I could get a word out or even fully understand what just happened they were both gone. Instantly my hand went to reach for my pocket to grab my cell...ooh yeah... that's right. Only clothing I wore was Bakura's shirt... and my things were still in Marik's room. Shit.

"Sweetheart?... What a surprise." I slowly turned around and felt a lump in my throat as I saw the woman who gave birth to me. "It's been too long dear, how are you?" I grew even more angry. She wore yoga pants and a black tank top, her hair was in a high ponytail. Instantly I thought of how I just saw Nikki and Marik leave and noticed how they were in their school uniforms, well school sounds like the place to be right about now. "We've been worried." I noticed someones hand on her shoulder, it was my step father. I exploded.

"Yeah because it sure shows, thanks for not once calling, or coming by, or you know going to any school functions like a normal parent." I snapped as I glared at the man who remarried my mom. Their relationship pissed me off more than anything. I made sure the guy knew I strongly disliked him since he was introduced to me two days after my parents divorce was finalized. I'll never forget that moment, my dad instantly made arrangements for me to live with him and I gladly accepted without even thinking twice.

My mother looked back with guilt and regret in her eyes. "I know," she whispered "I can't change the past, but ... why don't you stay for a while?" She asked. Hell no, I had to stop myself from yelling at her. No way in hell. There was a knock at the door and she slipped away to answer it, "Aaliyah" my mother called out my name, "A friend I believe." My mom called out to me I walked over but hid behind her trying not to expose myself to whomever it was.

"I got a feeling there was a damsel in distress." Malik teased as he spotted me hiding behind my mother, he handed me my uniform. I took it and ran off to change and came back all within three minutes. Anything to get out of a conversation with my mother. Beside Malik thought it was time for me to go back anyways. "Off we go? By the way got a surprise." He said as we walked out. We got to the street and I jumped for joy hugging him tightly as I saw my car. My dad bought me a black porsche panamera when I was fighting with Bakura, normally he drove me around. "Now don't thank me just yet." Malik said as he opened the passenger door, I got in.

"What's the price?" I asked as we drove off together. I noticed my bag and dug in it pulling out my keys and my phone, of course I instantly went through it.

Malik laughed, "Your soul of course... no but actually an explanation would be nice." We were now in the parking lot, I pointed at an empty spot next to the very familiar black escalade EXT that belonged to Bakura. I could hear the muffled sound of heavy metal playing from inside his truck. I was going to open my door but Malik placed his hand on mine to get my attention, "What exactly happened last night?" He asked, "I asked and got punched, and you left so fast by the time I realized something wasn't right, I got an angry call from Ryou. Something about you being spotted in town nude? I'm not saying that's bad or anything you're attractive and all but if the wrong pair of eyes were to glace your way more than likely there will be hell... you have quite an interesting group looking out for you." That last part, he didn't sound like his usual self. I heard Bakura open and slam his door shut. I ignored Malik and got out and saw Bakura turning to face me. He looked pissed off.

"What's wrong Bakura?" Malik asked confused as he walked over to stand next to me. I looked closely at Bakura and noticed him rolling his eyes, Nikki was sitting in Marik's car. I shook my head, don't tell me they're a thing again. "Figures.." Malik sounded annoyed.

"What took you? I've been waiting." Bakura turned to look at us.

"You left me this morning!" I yelled at him.

"I had to go break up with her." it was a simple answer.

Oh, well that makes sense, "I thought you actually liked her." Malik seemed shocked.

Bakura turned to walk to our first class, something wasn't right "I don't." his answer was quick, I actually could've sworn that it was a lie for a second. Malik shrugged as we followed after him.

* * *

SOOOOo yeah. it's short. :/ but hopefully you still liked it. Please read and review!


End file.
